


Jason Todd dies and Anna gives up her Wings

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Dick Grayson, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, Jason Todd is Robin, Major Character Injury, Protective Dick Grayson, Romani Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Anna and Dick to what they can about their little brother, the second Robin, Jason Todd's inevitable death.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187





	Jason Todd dies and Anna gives up her Wings

**Author's Note:**

> The fated Jason Todd death, while not even showing the actual death.

The two eldest Wayne children were in Anna’s Jump City apartment, Dick needed a break from the Titans plus they both felt off.

“The world feels wrong,” Dick said.

Anna hummed in agreement.

As the two sat in her living room watching the tv, the feeling of something off grew.

Halfway through some True Crime show a golden screen appeared in front of them, they exchanged looks and quickly reached out to touch it.

The screen showed a warehouse, they could see The Joker so they ‘zoomed out’ and saw Robin, Jason, their little brother getting beaten bloody.

“We won’t make it,” She whispered.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go protect his physical body,” Dick said.

“I’ll see if I can get them to make him not feel pain,” Anna said.

“Okay be careful.”

“I will love you.”

They hugged and Anna disappeared to gain an audience with the other angels.

“I want Dick and I’s family to not feel pain if they die.” She spoke confidently.

“To do that you have to give up your states as an angel and become a fallen angel.”

“I’m okay with that.”

“It will be done.”

She felt something prick her arm and the world went back.

She woke up to her bedroom in her apartment. She got out of bed and went into her bathroom. She saw a cracked dull golden halo above her head. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at her back, there was two white stubs where her wings once were.

All the pain of getting her wings cut off crashed down on her, she slapped her hands over her mouth as she screamed.

Dick ran in, “Anna? Anna!”

She was shaking, her knees gave out sending her to the floor.

“What did you do?”

“I gave it up.”

Dick stared.

“It hurts.”

He kneeled down next to her, “It’ll be okay, it’ll stop eventually, I promise,” Dick rambled.

She curled into him and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
